Justin meets Becca's mum
by kirsty-nolan87
Summary: Becca takes Justin to meet her mum. How will she react when she is told everything. Thanks to Soapy and Emzie for their help
1. The meeting

Becca and Nancy had just had another fight about Nancy's tattoo and Foz and once a again Nancy threaten to tell their mum everything about Becca, Jake, Justin and the baby, with that Nancy stormed out the flat. Becca turn to Justin and said

" This is not good we can't just sit here and hope she doesn't tell my mum."

"So what we going to do, go down and visit her?" Justin asked

Becca turned and looked at him, getting of the sofa and picked up the phone, she dialled in number it ring a few times then went on to voicemail

"Hi mum it Becca can you call me when you get this message bye."

Justin just looked at her. "What are you planning?" he asked

"We're going to see my mum." Becca replied

"Wait a minute, did you just say WE? Are you sure that's a good idea, me going as well?" Justin asked

"Yes I said we and yes it is a good idea that you go too." Becca replied.

Becca and Justin were looking at babies' names when the phone rang, Becca couldn't be bothered to answer it so asked Justin to go and do it. He answered the phone and the person on the other side asked for Becca. When Justin asked who it was the voice said Becca's mum. She asked who he was?

Justin answered "I'm Justin" She asked what he was doing answering her daughter's phone to which Justin said "It'd be best if you asked Becca that" and he passed the phone to Becca.

"Hello Mum! Yes I know that wasn't Jake. That's what I phoned you about, to tell you I have a lot of news and we are coming down this weekend."

"You and Jake or you and Nancy?" her mum asked

"No mum me and Justin are coming down"

"Why is he coming down with you and not Jake?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there. See you at the weekend, Bye Mum" Becca said and hung up.

"We're going down this weekend?" Justin asked

"Yes it's better to do this now as if we wait any longer Nancy may end up telling her and am not taking that chance." said Becca.

Justin sat there with a worried look on his face

"Don't worry she'll love you, how could she not?" Becca said leaning over to give Justin a kiss. When they pulled away Justin looked at her and said "It's just I don't want to do anything to upset or annoy her or you"

"You couldn't do anything to upset or annoy me" said Becca hugging Justin.

They were in the bedroom packing for the weekend; Becca looked over to Justin who was looking really nervous

"You're really worried about this weekend aren't you?" Becca asked. Justin nodded in reply

"Don't worry it'll be fine, you'll win her over with your charm and if that fails she'll be able to see how happy I am and how much we love and care about each other." Justin looked a little more relaxed.

Sitting in the train Justin asked Becca what she was going to tell her mum

"How about, Hello Mum, you remember Jake had the affair and I still married him? Well we've split up as I was having an affair with Justin, who's sixteen. He was a pupil of mine, talking of the school I've been sacked and to top it off I'm pregnant and not fully sure who the father is. How do you think she will take that?" Becca said laughing

"I'm sure she'll love that." Justin replied

"I won't put it like that but I'll have to tell her everything and I'm not telling her about Nancy's tattoo or Foz before you ask, it's not my place." replied Becca "I love you Becca, whatever happens this weekend I'll always love you." Justin said suddenly "I know you do and I love you too, everything will be ok stop worrying."

They sat cuddling until the train pulled in to the station.

When they got to the house Becca turned to Justin and asked if he was ready

"As ready as I'll ever be" he replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

When they got to the door Becca was looking more worried then Justin

"Everything's going to be fine, like you said I'll win her over with my charm, that worked so well on you!" making Becca laugh.

Just as Becca had regained her composure her mum opened the door, the first thing she noticed was that Becca was pregnant.

"You come to tell me you're pregnant and don't bring your husband, the father of the child, instead you bring this boy with you. Where is Jake anyway? Why isn't he here with you?" she asked.

"Hello to you too Mum. Mum, this is Justin Burton, Justin this is my mum Margaret." Becca said introducing them,

"Hello Mrs Hayton" Justin said holding his hand out to shake her hand,

"Justin" Margaret replied before showing them in.

"She hates me all ready" Justin whispered to Becca

"She doesn't, you made a good start."

Margaret told Becca her room was sorted, that told them that Justin was in the spare room. They went upstairs to put their bags in the rooms, Becca went to find Justin once she was unpacked and found him lying on the bed with his eyes shut. She quietly closed the door, went over to the bed and kissed him, he woke as soon as he felt her lips on his and when they pulled away he said they should go downstairs to tell her mum everything.

When they went downstairs they couldn't find Margaret, so Becca made them a drink and they went into the back garden sitting on the swing holding hands, laughing, joking, Becca with her hand on Justin chest and Justin stroking her stomach.

"How do you think your mum will take it when we tell her everything?" Justin asked

"Hopefully better than Liz took it, nothing can be worse then that." Becca said. After about an hour they decided to go in, walking into the living room they saw Margaret sitting on the sofa

"Mum we need to talk." Becca said sitting on the sofa next to her

"Ok then, what do you need to say?" her mum asked.

"I'm not sure where to start" Becca said looking nervously at Justin, Justin smiled and nodded at her.

"Me and Jake have split up Mum." Becca continued

"What? Why have you split up?" her mum asked

"Please Mum, just let me tell you everything before you say anything. We split up because I had been having an affair, I know I shouldn't have done it after everything with Jake's affair but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to be with him, then I found out I was pregnant and ended it with him, you will not believe how hard it was for me to do that when he was the only one I wanted. Jake found out about the affair and went to where he lived and beat him up and told everyone there about it. You've probably worked out that the person was Justin and he's sixteen. I tried to get back with Jake if only for the sake of the baby. As Justin was a pupil of mine, when the school found out I was suspended while an investigation took place. I was also questioned by the police as I broke the Abuse of Trust law. I've lost my job and can't teach now but the CPS dropped the case against me. Me and Justin have been fully together since the week Nancy came down here, I got so upset that I thought of killing myself but I couldn't because of Justin and the baby. He's also living with Nancy and me, she's not happy about any of it, especially when she found out about the weekend we had together. I did tell her she could come back and live here with you. About the baby, I'm not sure who the father is, I'm pretty sure it's Justin's but even if it's not he says that it doesn't matter. If it is Jake's he will still be there for me." Becca said

Margaret sat there in shock at what Becca had just told her

"You mean you lost your job? How can you throw your whole life away for some teenager? You know how hurt you were when you found out about Jake. For God's sake Rebecca, what the hell are you thinking? He's sixteen, he's younger than your own sister. How on earth can you be or even want to be with a sixteen year old Becca? Why the hell is he living with you if you've only been together for a couple of weeks? As if he's really going to be there for you if the baby is Jake's or even if it is his? You were thinking about killing yourself and you can't do it because of him! That's the most ridiculous thing I have heard. I can't believe you don't know who the father of your child is. Why on earth have the CPS dropped the case? If it was the other way round it wouldn't have been. What about a weekend away? When did that happen?" Margaret shouted at Becca throughout.

"I'm not throwing my life away for some teenager Mum! I love him I have done for a long time now. I don't care what you or anyone thinks or says I love him and that's that. His mum was moving away and I didn't want him to go so I asked him to move in. I know he will be there for me no matter what happens, we love each other. You have no idea how upset I was, I just wanted a way out of my life but then I started to think about people that I would miss and Justin was the main one. That weekend I was down here on my own, well I wasn't fully on my own, I was here with Justin. We stopped in a hotel. I told Nancy I was seeing some friends and Dad and she couldn't come because I wanted to spend sometime with you on my own." Becca replied.

"You told Nancy she couldn't come because you wanted to spend time with me?" Margaret asked

"I know it sounds bad but I needed to spend time with Justin, just the two of us." Becca replied.

"How on earth can you be in love with a teenager. He won't stick around for the baby no matter who's it is."

"I will be there for Becca and the baby no matter who the father is. I love Becca, I have for a long time. She knows I'll be there for her no matter what happens." Justin said interrupting Margaret

"You stay out of this." Margaret said

"I'll not stay out of it, this is as much about me as it is Becca."

"Justin, just leave it" Becca said trying to get him to be quiet

"No Becca, It's my fault that you were down here that weekend as I wanted to have sometime alone with you." Justin said

"You're sixteen, what do you know about being in love?" Margaret asked

"All I know is that when I'm with Becca, she's the only person I want to be with, when I'm not with her I'm always thinking of her, wishing I was with her." Becca smiled at him as he said this.

"Look Mum we love each other and have given up and will carry on giving up things to be with each other." Becca said "He's sixteen, Rebecca for God's sake what on earth do you see in him?" Margaret shouted at her,

"I give up." said Becca walking out the room.

After about ten minutes of painful silence Margaret turned and asked Justin what he saw in Becca

"You really have to ask? She's caring, funny, gorgeous, intelligent, kind and sensitive." Justin's smile growing with every word he said.

Becca was on her way back from the kitchen when she heard her mum ask Justin what he saw in her and decided to listen at the door before going back in. Just as she was about to walk in she heard her mum saying

"Justin, what it would take for you to finish it with Rebecca?"

"You really want to know what it will take for me to end it with Becca?" Justin asked. Becca stood in shock at what she just heard Justin say.


	2. The offer

"Nothing that what it will take for me to end it with Becca, Nothing as I'm not going to end it with her." Justin said,

Becca stood on the other side of the door smiling at what she just heard Justin say.

"£1000" Margaret offered

Justin at on the sofa in shock, Becca stood in shock her mum and just offered Justin £1000 pounds to end it with her

"No!" Justin replied

"£5000" was Margaret next offer

"I said I'm not braking up with Becca. You may not be happy about this but I love her and I love the baby and I'm not going to end it with the only person I want to be with." Justin said

"£6500 that as much as I can give you" Margaret said

When Becca heard that she walked into the room

"Justin said he not ending our relationship no matter how much money you offer. Why can you not just be happy for me mum. I'm happier then I have been for months and it all because of Justin." Becca said

"how long you been standing there?" Margaret asked

"ever since you asked Justin what he sees in me." Becca replied

"So your still willing to throw your life away for a teenager?"

"Mum I'm not thrown my life away. When am with Justin I can be myself I never been like that with anyone else before, he know when something is wrong with me without me having to tell him, he caring, funny and he loves me." Becca said.

Still in the living room Margaret shocked both Becca and Justin and even her self when she said "If you want to be with this boy, I want nothing to do with you, him or the child."

"Your disowning Becca and the baby just because your not happy with the situation?" Justin asked in shock as Becca had started to crying

"Yes I am, until this fling end I don't want to hear from any of you." Margaret said. Margaret got up and just before she was out of the room she turned to them and said they had until she got back to be out of the house. They were both still in shock at what Margaret had just told them, Becca was sitting in tears and Justin was trying to comfort her telling her that it was going to be ok and that her mum just need time to get use to everything. When Becca finally calmed down they went upstairs to pack.

Once they were packed Becca went to write her mum a note and Justin went outside to call Nancy to tell her what happen even though she was still not sure bout everything she wanted to know what happen, when Justin told Nancy what her mum had told them she wanted nothing to do with them until they were finished even Nancy thought that was a bit over the top. She knew her mum would not be happy but she never thought she would go that far.

Becca took one last look around the house that she grow up in knowing that it could be that last time she was in there. When she got outside, Justin asked her if she wanted to get a room at a hotel so she could talk to her mum tomorrow and he would go home so it would be easier for them to talk but there was only one person Becca wanted tonight after everything that had happen and like they told her mum they would give anything up to be together.


	3. Aftermath

The train back was quiet, with the pair of them just sitting apart, Becca cried from time to time, going over what had happened.

They still could not believe that Margaret wanted nothing to do with Becca or the baby. Justin wished he hadn't got her into this mess, in the past three months she had lost her marriage, her job, Nancy was hardly talking to her, she'd been investigated by the police and now her own mother didn't want to know her.

"Becca I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me you would still have your marriage, your job, your career and your mum would still be talking to you." said Justin. It was the first time either one of them had really spoken since they left her mum's

"It's ok Justin I knew what I was doing and as for my mum, what can I do about it?"

"I know but I just wished you had stayed to talk to her." Becca kissed him "You're the only person I want to be with tonight" she said.

Nancy was in her room when she heard the key in the door. She rushed in to the living room and Becca burst out in tears and ran over to Nancy. Justin went out, knowing that they needed time on their own.

Nancy was trying to calm Becca down but was have no luck "Shh it'll be ok, you will get though this Becs, Justin and I will help you." Nancy said

- Becca sighed-

"Why did she have to do this? I knew she wouldn't be happy, but to go this far?" she asked

" She'll just be upset after Dad, and finding out about you two, well it was always going to be a shock for her, once she sees how in love you two are, everything will be ok."

"What? So you can see that we're in love?.. But you give us so much grief..." Becca exclaimed

"I know, I'm sorry.. I can see how much you love each other. It was just everything changed so fast, I wasn't ready for it."

Becca was still crying, but not just because of everything with her mum, but because Nancy had finally accepted her and Justin as a couple.

Becca was asleep when Justin came back with food. He kissed her gently on the cheek so he didn't wake her, and he and Nancy went in to the kitchen to sort out the takeaway

"How is she?" Justin asked

"She's still pretty upset 'bout Mum, but I did give her some good news." Nancy replied, Justin looked at her confused

Nancy smiled then explained

"I told her that I accept you as a couple." she said

"Wow.." Justin was shocked at what Nancy just told him.

"So what we going to do about Becca and our mum?" Nancy asked

"I have a plan, and I'm not sure any of us three are going to like it." Justin answered

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll find out soon, will you leave the flat tomorrow morning and I will call you when it's ok to come back?."

Nancy just looked at him in total confusion but agreed to go out.

Becca was still asleep when Justin and Nancy had finished the takeaway Justin had bought back. Throughout the meal, Nancy had tried to find out what Justin was going to do but he was giving nothing away.  
She was about to ask him one more time but then Becca woke up and she decided not to.

Justin asked Becca if she wanted some food, but she said she wasn't hungry, so she, Justin and Nancy sat talking about everything and anything. Becca noticed Nancy giving Justin looks and she saw that Justin shot back with "just leave it" looks.

In the end she got fed up with them and asked what the matter with them was, and they both said nothing, but she knew something was up. She knew them both that well she knew when they where hiding something. Nancy then went to bed and Becca asked him what was with the looks, but he just avoided the question so she just decided to leave it he would tell her in his own time what was wrong. They then went to bed. Becca ended up going to sleep not long after getting in but Justin was up most of the night with tears running down his face.


	4. The End?

When Nancy got up the next morning she walked in to the kitchen and saw Justin.

"How was Becca once I went to bed?" Nancy asked

"She was ok." Justin said, turning to face her

"My God, you look like hell."

"Thanks Nancy, I was up most of the night thinking."

"About what you are doing today?"

"Yeah, Why did I have to get Becca into this mess, why did I not just leave her alone when she told me to?"

"You haven't got her in to any mess that she didn't want to be in and the reason that you didn't leave her alone was because you loved her and you knew that she had feelings for you. I'll go and get ready then leave you to it." Nancy came out of her room, picked up her keys and said bye to Justin.

"I'll text you when it's ok to come back." Justin said

"Yeah, see you later."

By the time Justin had had a shower and was ready, Becca was still asleep, so he decided to wake her. While she was having her shower Justin packed his bags, tears rolling down his cheeks as he did. He didn't want to do this but knew it was the only way to try and make things better in the huge mess he'd force her into. By the time Becca had finished her shower he was packed, with his bags hidden just behind the bedroom door. Justin was sitting on the sofa when Becca came out the bathroom.

"Becca, we need to talk." Justin said holding back the tears, Becca's heart missed a beat when she heard him say that.

"Wwwhat is it Justin?" Becca asked already in tears knowing what he was about to say.

"I think we should break up. I don't want to but it'll be the best for everyone. You and Jake can make a go of things, I'll go and tell him I pushed you into having the affair. Both our mum's will be happy, they said it wouldn't last." Justin said, crying unable to hold the tears back any longer  
"Becca, please understand I never meant to hurt you. I love you and always will but I have to think about what's best for you and the baby."

"I don't want Jake back, Justin, I want you. You didn't push me into having an affair it started because I wanted it to. I don't care what our mums think, I love you and want to be with you."

"I love you too." Justin said as he lent over to give Becca one last kiss.

Justin got up and went to the bedroom and got his bags, while Becca just lay on the sofa in tears. Walking out of the flat Justin turned to Becca and said "I love you and always will"

"I know, I love you too and always will, no matter what." Becca cried.


	5. Nancy Finds Out

Justin just made it outside of the flat before collapsing against the wall and sliding down, He sat on the pavement crying for what seemed like a lifetime for him, he had just broken up with the one person he wanted most in the world. He realised that he needed to text Nancy to tell her to come back as Becca would need her more then ever now. He was just about to get his phone out when he heard someone shout his name from across the village; he looked up to see Nancy running over to him with Nicole not far behind her. Nancy looked at him knowing what he had done as soon as she saw him crying.

"You finished it, didn't you." Nancy asked, Justin could only nod in reply

"I didn't want to, I didn't want to hurt her Nancy, please say you understand I never want to hurt her, I love more then you will ever know." Justin said

"I know you never want to hurt her Justin but you wanted to do what you thought was best for her, even if the one thing that's best for her is sitting out here in tears" Nancy said hugging Justin.

Nancy was trying to get Justin to understand that the best thing for Becca was him but he wasn't listening to her. She asked Justin to come back in the flat but he wouldn't, he told Nancy to go up as Becca needed her.

Nancy ran up the stairs to the flat, if Justin was like that what would Becca be like. She walked into the flat and found Becca lying on the sofa. Becca heard Nancy's keys in the door and looked up hoping it was Justin. When she saw it was only Nancy she dropped her head back down. Nancy walked over to Becca. "Becca, I've just seen Justin downstairs he's in tears" said Nancy

Becca looked at her but at the same time not looking at her. Nancy decided to leave it for a bit before trying to talk to her again, she went to her room she needed to talk to someone she called the one person she could think of who could say something to Becca and Justin.

"Hi it's me, Justin has finished with Becca." Nancy told the person on the other end.

"How are they both or haven't you seen Justin?"

"Well, Justin's sat outside the flat in tears and Becca's lying on the sofa. I tried to talk to her before but she's in a daze and didn't say anything."

"Why did he end it?"

"Cause of my mum. She told them she wanted nothing to do with Becca or the baby while she was still with Justin so he broke it off."

"I'll be the in 15 minutes."

Five minutes later Nancy came out of her room to try and talk to Becca again, she told her that Justin never meant to hurt her and that he loved her but Becca was so zoned out she wasn't listen to anything.

"Becca! Will you talk to me please?" said Nancy as she started to get really worried about Becca since she had no idea how long she had been like this.

She ran outside to find Justin still there.

"What time did you finish it with Becca?" Nancy asked but Justin wasn't paying any attention to her "Justin! I need to know, when did you end it?" Nancy asked once more.

Justin looked at his watch, according to that it was oneish, "About elevenish I think, Nancy I wasn't paying attention to the time I was more worried about breaking Becca's heart than what the time was"


	6. Visitor

"You idiot, wait there I need to talk to you later but first am going to see how Becca is"

There was a knock on the flat door, Nancy got up to open it.

"Hi! Thanks for coming over Mel, have you seen Justin?" Nancy asked

"Hi! It's not a problem, yeah I've seen him. I've told him to stay there 'cause I want to talk to him. So how's Becca?"

"Not good, since I've been in she just been lying on the sofa, I've tried to get her to talk but she's just lying there. I'm really worried Mel." Nancy said as she started to cry.

"Look we'll sort it, it be ok." Mel said reassuring Nancy but at the same time having no idea how they would sort it.


	7. Becca's Letter

Meanwhile Margaret had come back from her walk, she couldn't believe that Becca had thrown her whole life away on something that would be over in a few months when she realised it could never work. Going into the kitchen she saw the letter that Becca had left, she had reservations about opening it but she did.

"Mum,

I'm sorry you feel the way you do about everything but if you're going to make me choose between you and Justin, Justin will win every time. I didn't expect you to be happy about it but I never thought you would go as far as to practically disown me because of it. I love Justin, it may be hard for you to understand that as he is sixteen. We have been through a lot over the past three years and before you think it been going on for two years, it hasn't, it started at Christmas. It's just throughout those three years we have know each other we have been through things that have just brought us close together. I can't help how I fell about him. I love him and always will. I just hope that one day you'll see how much and how happy I am.

Becca"

She realised that it was more than a fling, she decided that she would call Becca tomorrow and apologise for the way she acted.


	8. Mel Talks to Becca and Justin

Mel walked over to where Becca was lying, What had happened to the Becca she knew, this one was just lying on the sofa not saying anything not even crying.

"Becca it's Mel, Nancy told me what happened" Mel started hoping that Becca would say something but she didn't "What on earth is Justin thinking! He's totally in love with you." still Becca didn't respond "Becca will you talk to me please, Nancy's really worried about you, she said she's never seen you like this before" Becca still didn't respond.

Mel looked at Nancy knowing that there was nothing they could do, Becca would talk when she was ready to, Mel go up and went over to where Nancy was.

"There's nothing we can do at the minute about Becca, we just need to wait till she's ready. I'm going to try and talk to that idiot downstairs."

Mel walked outside wondering why Justin had done what he did, so what if Becca's mum wasn't happy, neither was her mum.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mel shouted at Justin

"How's Becca?" Justin asked

"How do you think?"

"What, I was just asking"

"Lets see, she's lying on that sofa not saying a word, she's not even crying, Nancy's worried sick about her she's never seen her like this before. I think she could handle it if Becca was crying and as for me I want to kill you right now."

"What"

"Justin you love her, she's given up everything for you and now you go and do this, you're going to go up to the flat and work it out."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm going to make things right but not between me and Becca."

"What?"

"I am going to make things right between Jake and Becca."

"For crying out loud Justin, she doesn't want him, she wants want you"

Justin got up and walked away, he decided to leave it a few days before going to talk to Jake. Mel went back to the flat and told Nancy that Justin was going to see Jake.

"He's doing what?" Nancy asked

"Yeah, He's going to see Jake to see if he can get them back together"

"She doesn't want Jake, she wants Justin."

"I know I told him that but he wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry Nancy but I'm going to have to go, I have a meeting in a bit."

"Ok, thanks for coming Mel."

Nancy could really kill her mum right now, why did she have to go this far?


	9. Justin and Jake

Justin walked slowly to the Dog. He had hoped that Jake would be outside as he really didn't want to go in. He looked round when he got there but could not see Jake. -

He turned to walk away but he wanted to do this. He slowly pushed the door open and was met by the face of Frankie.

"What do you want?" She asked

"I want to speak to Jake is he here?"

"Why on earth would he want to hear anything that you have to say?"

"Please Frankie is he here or not?"

"He's upstairs but I doubt that he will want to see you."

- Eventually Frankie let him by, and Justin walked upstairs and saw Jake sitting on the sofa

"Jake" he began

- Jake couldn't believe his cheek!-

"What the hell do you want Burton?" he said menacingly

"I need to talk to you."

"Go on then"

" It's about me and Becca we're finished. She never meant to hurt you Jake, I pushed her into the affair, every time she tried to walk away I pulled her back, even after I tried to talk her out of marrying you she still did cause she loved you and still loves you, whatever I said about us being in love it was a lie. She never loved me, I know that now..." Justin said

" What do you expect me to say? That I'll come back to her, we'll raise the baby, happy families? She hasn't even had the nerve to come and tell me this to her face the gutless cow! She's sent over the 17 year old she was sleeping with! Can she seriously expect me just to forget what she did?' Jake seethed

" I thought you two were ok again..." Justin said

"After having coffee once last week? She barely gave me the time of day and frankly she can rot in hell! She destroyed me and the pair of you deserve whatever you get! I've had it with her, so you can go back to your little love nest, I'm sure she'll take you back once she realises I won't be there to pick up her mess, and carry on with your sick little charade of a relationship, now GET OUT!"

" Jake she doesn't want me, she wants you!" Justin said

" I don't care if she's in one of her " go back to Jake" moods, I hate her and I've got bigger things going on, My Mum having just come out of hospital for one! Now like I said, GO AWAY!" Jake shouted

- He forcibly pushed Justin out of the room and closed the door, there was no way he was gonna be sucked in by her, not again...-


	10. Nancy Calls Her Mum

**It had been four days since the break up, Becca had now gone from lying on that sofa to not coming out of her room. Justin had texted Nancy a few times to see how Becca was. Nancy knocked on Becca's bedroom door before going in to ask her if she wanted anything to eat. She hadn't eaten since coming back from her mum's and Nancy knew it was bad for the baby but Becca was zoned out again like she had been since that day. Nancy was really worried about Becca and wondered why her mum went that far, Nancy needed answers. **

"I hope your proud of yourself, Mum" Nancy said unable to keep her anger in any longer

"What are you talking about Nancy?" Her mum asked

"Becca hasn't came out of her room in the past two days and hasn't eaten anything since she got back from yours and it's all your fault"

"Nancy how's that my fault?"

"Justin finished with her, that's how it is."

"I knew it wouldn't last"

"It would've if you hadn't gone as far as you did. They love each other. Why did you have to say you wanted nothing to do with Becca and the baby until it was over" Nancy interrupted

"Why do you care anyway, Becca told me you weren't happy about them being together so you should be happy they finished."

"I had finally accepted them as a couple as I could she how much in love they are and how happy Becca was, she was never that happy with Jake"

"**How can she be happy with a sixteen year old?" **

"I don't know but she is Mum, she was happier then she had been for a long time."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it Nancy?"

"How about talking to Becca and saying sorry and you didn't mean what you said."

"OK, I'll talk to her."

Nancy went to Becca's room, "Becca, Mum wants to talk to you." Nancy handed her the phone but Becca just ended the call because if it wasn't for her mum everything would be the way it was before.


	11. Justin and Nancy

Justin had been staying at Sonny's. He wasn't sure how he managed to get up and go to work but he did, he had to do something to stop himself going mad. All he was thinking about and dreaming about was Becca, being back in the house didn't help as he kept remembering all the times they had been together there. He wanted to go back to her but he couldn't not if he wanted to make some of the mess right. She had still lost her job but a least her mum would be talking to her and her and Jake could make a go of things, that is if Jake had listened to him the other day. The thought of Becca and Jake together again killed him.

Justin was working when Nancy went into Il Gnosh, Nancy didn't see him at first as he was in the kitchen but once she saw him, she sat outside and waited for him to come out, when he did she got up and hit him.

"What was that for?" Justin asked

"Lets see, first, you break Becca's heart then you go and see if Jake will try and work things out with her, when you know for a fact she wants you and not him."

"I see Mel told you about Jake then. It doesn't matter anyway he doesn't want her back. How is Becca?" Justin asked

"Well she hasn't come out of her room for days and hasn't eaten since coming back from Mum's."

"What, she hasn't eaten since then surely she knows what this will be doing to the baby."

"I hope she realises"

"It killing me being across the road, I love her so much"

"I know you do, why don't you come back to the flat with me as I know Becca will be happy to see you and she won't be mad at you, she'll understand that you were just trying to do what was best for her. She loves you."

"I know she won't be mad but I want her to make things right with your mum and she can't if we're together."

"I think it's going to take more then you and Becca breaking up to make things right between them again. I called Mum to have a go at her and she wanted to talk to Becca but Becca just ended the call."

"She did what?"

"Yep, Becca blames her for you finishing it with her and she's right. So will you come to the flat"

"I don't know Nancy."

"Justin, think about it, you love Becca and Becca loves you. Why throw a good thing away?"

"I'll think about it. Will you tell Becca I love her when you go back."

"Course I will. Bye Justin"

"Bye Nancy."

They hugged and Justin went back to work and Nancy went back to the flat hoping that Justin would come over later.


	12. Nancy and Jake

Nancy heard a knock at the flat door, finally Justin had come to his senses and come to talk to Becca she thought.

Nancy opened the door not looking at who it was "Finally, it's about time" Nancy said but when she looked up it wasn't Justin at the door it was Jake. "Oh Jake, What are you doing here?"

"Take it you thought I was someone else, I'm here to see Becca"

"She's in the bedroom" Nancy said showing Jake in "I'm not sure why you want to see her as you told Justin she could rot in hell"

"So he's back on the scene is he, I told him he would be when she knew I wouldn't come back"

"Becca doesn't even know he's been to see you and Justin's not back and for the life of me I don't understand why?"

"May have something to do with Becca loving me and not him."

"No she doesn't love you, she does but just not in the way you mean, she loves Justin."

"That not what he said"

"He only said that to try to make you take Becca back"

"Oh ok"

"Anyway Becca's in the bedroom if you still want to see her"

"Yeah, I'll go and see her."

Jake knocked on the bedroom door and slowly opened it and saw Becca lying on the bed.


	13. Justin

Justin had managed to get Tony to let him off early. It took some doing, Justin just reminded Tony of some of the extra shifts he had done since he and Becca finished that he wasn't getting paid for.

He was all ready to go over and talk to Becca, he had what he wanted to say planned, that was until he saw Jake walking over to the flat, he waited for five minutes to see if Jake came out but he didn't so Justin walked away.

He got his phone out and sent a text to Nancy saying "I knew Jake would came back"

Thirty seconds later his phone went off and it was a text from Nancy "He's just here to see how Becca is and why on earth did you tell him Becca loved him and not you?"

"It was the only thing I could think of that could get him to go back to Becca, if he thought she never loved me" Justin sent back, he switched his phone off as he didn't to talk to Nancy anymore.

Justin didn't believe what Nancy said bout Jake just going to see how Becca was, He sat on the step and started to cry as he thought he had lost Becca for good this time.


End file.
